WorldWide
by EmoBunny13
Summary: This is a sequel to "Invisible" if you haven't then I suggest you read it. Anyways Simon wants to tell Jeanette something important and when he tells her she's just happy for him but she starts to cry but on the day of graduation he surprises her by going and tells her that Dave didn't want them to miss it.


Simon wanted me to meet him at the library today after school I was so curious what he was going to tell me. I hope he didn't want to break up with me because I've been a good girlfriend to him since sophomore year and now it's almost the end of senior year. When I was lost in my thoughts when my AP Analysis of Functions teacher snapped me out of it

"Jeanette do you know the answer to the question?"she asked me

When I was going to answer the bell rang which was time to go home. I put all my homework in my locker which was very easy and I also did it during my first and second study hall after I put all of those away I headed to the library. When I got there I saw Simon with his nose stuck in a book

"Hi Simon"I said

"Hello Jeanette I have to tell you that my brothers and I are going to leave on tour in tomorrow"he said

My heart broke into a million pieces but at the same time I was happy for him and his brothers.

"Simon our senior year ends on Tuesday"I replied

"I know but I hate to break it to you we'll be gone for 3 months"he said with a sad smile

"It's ok I'm happy for you"I replied with a big smile knowing that I'm going to be here when he gets back

"You're not mad?"he asked me

"No but I will miss you"I replied giving him a hug

"Me to"he said quietly

After we left the library he said goodbye so he'll be all rest up for tomorrow.

"Hey Jeanette"Brittany said sweetly

"Hi Britt"I replied

"I can't believe the chipmunks tomorrow"Eleanor said

"I know Simon told me at the library"I replied

"What?"Brittany said angrily

"Yeah, Alvin didn't tell you?"Eleanor said nervously

"No, I was just kidding he already told me this morning"she said chuckling

"Well I'm so tired I'm going to go to sleep"I said groggily

"Ok good night"Brittany said happily

I woke up the next morning wearing a light blue shirt, black ripped jeans, and light blue vans. The reason why I was dresses up is because my best friend Natasha told me to meet her at the movies to watch Batman Rises for the eighth time in a row because that movie is amazing. When the movie was over we went to Red Robin's they had the best burgers ever. As we got home I said bye to Natasha

"Now I get to relax"I said to myself

I almost closed my eyes until my phone buzzed

"Hello?"I said

"Did I awake any of your dreams I'm sorry I couldn't sleep"Simon said

"No I was about to go to sleep"I replied

"Well goodnight sweetheart"he said as he hung up

When he said that I started to cry

"Jean they'll be back before you know it"Eleanor said

"I just miss him already"I said quietly

Today is the day of graduation and I'm not in the mood right now but might as well get ready. As I was done taking a shower I curled my hair, put on some eyeliner, my purple ruffled dress, and purple converse

"Well I'm ready to graduate without Simon"I said to myself

I didn't want to do this but in the fall I finally get to accomplish my dream to go to college. The college that I got accepted to was UCLA I heard its the best school. I was thinking so much that I forgot that I had to give a speech. Then I felt someone snapping me out of my thoughts and it was Brittany telling I had to go up there. During the speech I was giving I didn't have my glasses on so I couldn't see where I was going when I was stepping down to go sit down I almost tripped until someone caught me. I didn't see who it was but all I saw was a blue blur that saved me from hurting myself. When Natasha gave me my glasses I was so surprised that Simon had caught me

"I thought you were going on tour for 3 months?"I asked

"Well we we're but Dave didn't want us to miss our graduation and party"he replied

"I'm glad you're hear now"I said excitedly

*5 hours later*

"I had so much fun at the party"I said tiredly

"I know right but can I ask you something?"he replied

"Yeah what is it"I said worriedly

"Well you do me the honor of becoming my wife"Simon said as he was on one knee

"Oh my gosh yes"I said trying not to cry

"Congratulations"Brittany, Alvin, Eleanor, and Theodore said together while all four of them were giving me a hug

"Thanks"I said in reply

*2 years later*

"Justine I have to take you to school"I said very sternly to my 2 year old daughter

"I don't want to go to school"she said pouting

"Jay listen to your mother"Simon said with a warning tone

"Ok"she said in defeat

"You're mom is very beautiful isn't she?" Simon asked Justine

"Well if you ask me your wrong because she's 10x's more beautiful than any other women out there"she replied

"Aww"I heard Alvin reply

"Hurry up Justine uncle Alvin is waiting for you"Simon said

"Ok I'm ready"she said walking to Alvin

While he picked her up she gave us a kiss and we headed to school to start on our degrees.


End file.
